


В моей груди засел Гарри Харт

by tinuvielf



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drama, Hartwin, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: В моей груди засел Гарри Харт<br/>Автор:  Tinuviel-f<br/>Бета:  Kyokka Suigetsu<br/>Категория: слэш<br/>Рейтинг: PG-13<br/>Жанр: драма<br/>Герои/Пейринг: Гарри Харт/Гэри Анвин, Рокси<br/>Аннотация: Эггзи понял, что вляпался по полной, когда ничего нельзя было сделать. Потому что Гарри уже всё сделал.<br/>Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика<br/>Комментарий: написано на фест "Кингсмен - Райтерский вызов", задание "Это просто выражение"</p>
            </blockquote>





	В моей груди засел Гарри Харт

— Это что вообще за хрень была на задании? — Рокси не шло материться, но в таком состоянии, как сейчас, она не думала о своих обычно изысканных манерах. — Ты понимаешь, что мы только чудом завершили операцию? Мы должны быть полностью сконцентрированы на работе и ни на что не отвлекаться, а ты что творишь? Эггзи, я не понимаю, что происходит, что за бес в тебя вселился?!

Именно последняя её фраза и надоумила Эггзи, собиравшегося угрюмо отмолчаться, пристально посмотреть на подругу и просто сказать:

— В моей груди засел Гарри Харт. А в остальном всё в порядке.

Получилось как-то чересчур пафосно и, наверное, поэтому тупо, но Эггзи плевать на это хотел. Ему было больно и точка, а эти слова до отвращения точно описывали его состояние.

Рокси моментально заткнулась, её лицо приобрело сочувственно-жалостливое выражение. Эггзи молчал. Рокси его вынудила, вот пусть сама и думает, что делать с таким признанием. Ей полезно, сама на те же грабли вот-вот наступит, а вот Эггзи, увы, уже ничто не спасёт.

— Но ты же... Ты же понимаешь, что первое правило любой организации, подобной Кингсман, — никогда не заводить отношений с коллегами?

Эггзи не просто знал, он на своей шкуре испытал это. Правила правилами, Гарри их не раз уже нарушал: наперекор всем привёл в организацию «для избранных» простого пацана с улицы, вопреки всем законам вероятности выжил тогда, когда все врачи давали неблагоприятный прогноз. Почему бы ему, тогда ещё радужно, с надеждой думал Эггзи, не нарушить и это правило? Но нет, здесь Гарри оказался верен своим принципам, и до сих пор Эггзи, стоило ему хоть немного отвлечься и задуматься, вспоминал невозмутимо-сдержанное лицо Гарри, его снисходительный взгляд из-под очков и то небрежное:

— Говоришь, любишь? На самом деле, нет. Это просто выражение.

— Выражение? Чего выражение?

— Переполняющих тебя эмоций от того, куда ты попал и кем стал. Всего лишь благодарность, не стоит делать скоропалительных выводов. — Гарри помолчал, будто раздумывая, сомневаясь, но всё же решительно велел: — Уймись, Эггзи. Пройдёт немного времени, и тебе станет стыдно, что ты мне такое говорил.

Тогда задыхавшийся от злости и обиды Эггзи ушёл побитым псом. В какой-то момент, казалось, он даже понял, зачем придумали то дурацкое правило: чтобы никогда и никто не попадал в такую хуёвую ситуацию, как он, но... На самом-то деле, правило создали не поэтому. Эггзи это понимал, равно как и то, что признаться — без опаски, по крайней мере — он мог только Рокси. Все остальные напыщенные индюки, верней, рыцари, неминуемо приняли бы сторону Гарри. Эггзи они и так недолюбливали, и дать им новый повод злорадствовать за его спиной и прямо в глаза — нет, Эггзи бы скорей убился об стену, чем допустил это.

Значит, выход был один — молчать. Молчать, ждать, когда придёт назначенное Гарри время и чувство к нему забудется, ждать то ли с надеждой, то ли с интересом — а точно придёт ли? Эггзи же знал, что это не простая благодарность, на которую ссылался Гарри. Время шло — дни, недели, месяцы — но если что и происходило с этим оказавшимся никому не нужным чувством, то оно лишь становилось сильнее. Эггзи не мог смотреть на Гарри, говорить с ним, просто находиться в одной комнате, не стискивая зубы, не думая о том, что этот человек нарочно так сделал — влюбил в себя и не подпустил ближе. Да хоть бы эта блядская любовь оставила его в покое, но его же угораздило втюриться в Гарри Харта, а это всё, приговор. Эггзи с горечью всё чаще и чаще ловил себя на мысли, что брошенная Рокси фраза для демонстрации своих страданий окажется пророческой: Гарри Харт вцепился в его сердце, душу, пил его, цедил по капельке, изматывая и лишая воли и даже сил для сопротивления. Герой-любовник хренов, пиявка, джентльмен ёбаный!

После памятного разговора с Рокси Эггзи, как мог, старался делать вид, что с ним всё нормально. Не отвлекался на миссиях, не матерился (даже Мерлину не грубил, хотя очень хотелось!), трахался со всеми, с кем нужно было, если того требовало задание... и с каким-то мазохистским отчаянием ждал, что кто-нибудь, кроме Рокси, увидит, как ему хреново. Дождался. Гарри увидел. Только всё стало в разы хреновей.

— И что ты пытаешься доказать? Я считал тебя умным парнем, но ты ведёшь себя хуже самого избалованного мажора. Нельзя всё время в жизни получать то, чего хочется!

— Правда, что ли? — Эггзи даже говорить нормально не мог: сразу же, как девчонка, начал задыхаться, а в груди ярость и лютая обида клокотали вместе с вожделением. — Типа я не шляюсь по всяким сборищам...

— Ты шляешься, — тихо и угрожающе перебил его Гарри, — только потому, что я тебя сюда привёл.

Гарри был просто страшен. И даже не так, как бывал на заданиях или когда отметелил молодчиков Дина. Эггзи оставалось только догадываться, что с ним сделают, если он будет и дальше выступать, но он не унимался. Да он... он уже ненавидел Гарри Харта: его безупречный вид, его долбанные манеры, кристально чистую репутацию и его, блядь, принципы! Если бы Эггзи знал, что ему швырнут под ноги всё — дорогую одежду, девчонок, машины, самолёты, всё! — но не позволят даже мечтать о главном, нахрен ему вообще сдался бы этот грёбаный Кингсман, лучше было бы остаться на улице.

— Я тебя об этом не просил, — ответил Эггзи, с трудом ворочая языком. — Ты — говнюк, Гарри. Собака на сене. Ненавижу.

Он устало закрыл глаза: все силы забрало это слово, эта ложь в бессмысленной попытке уязвить, сделать больно тому, кто был во всём виноват. А когда Эггзи набрался смелости вновь посмотреть на Гарри, то увидел, что тот посерел до нездорового землистого оттенка, что на его лбу исступлённо колотилась жилка, а глаза остекленели. Читалась вроде бы в них какая-то затаённая боль, но... нет, нет, Эггзи показалось.

— Нет, Эггзи, это ты говнюк, — тяжело произнёс Гарри и, развернувшись, вышел вон из комнаты, пошатываясь, словно его хватил удар.

Рокси говорила потом, будто в тот день обычно сдержанный и невозмутимый Гарри, новоиспечённый Артур, вдребезги разбил стекло в холле, но Эггзи не помнил, как отреагировал на эту новость. У него в голове было только одно, он хотел, чтобы случилось что-нибудь, неважно что: Апокалипсис, взрыв Йеллоустоунского вулкана, землетрясение, просто какая-нибудь банальная драка, но обязательно так, чтобы Гарри сполна ощутил, какой он кретин, и пожалел, о, чтобы локти себе кусал от досады, рвал зубами свой дорогущий костюм, а что-либо исправлять было уже поздно.

Эггзи злился, шептал, как заведённый, свою просьбу по двадцать раз на дню, но не думал, что такое нужное «что-нибудь» случится скоро, неожиданно и совсем не так, как он хотел. Но в тот момент, когда очередная крыса в Кингсман — теперь уже Мордред — наставил на Гарри пистолет, ещё надеясь спасти свою шкуру, Эггзи среагировал быстрей, чем вспомнил, что на Гарри его пуленепробиваемый костюм, а на самом Эггзи — всего лишь футболка.

 

— Ты, — было первым словом, которое Эггзи произнёс, очнувшись под капельницей. — Ты. Вон.

Державшая его за руку мама подумала, наверное, что это ей, и заплакала, но Эггзи крепче сжал её ладонь.

Гарри не сдвинулся с места. Он сидел в углу, сгорбившись, положив подбородок на сцепленные в замок пальцы, и был того самого землистого цвета, как и в день их окончательной ссоры. Только в его глазах застыл тот же ужас, который Эггзи успел мельком увидеть, словив предназначавшуюся Гарри пулю.

Вот, вот чего Эггзи так хотелось: осознавания, сожаления, чтобы Гарри признал свою вину — но за болью в груди и зафиксированной шее, привкусом крови и лекарств на языке он не чувствовал торжества.

— Вон, — прохрипел он, размазываясь по подушке безвольной кашей из бинтов, боли и всепоглощающей усталости.

Сквозь заложившую уши вату смутно, но слышно было, как разговаривала мама с Гарри и как он отвечал: односложно, повторяя уже однажды сказанные слова. «Мне жаль. Я обязан жизнью. Если я могу что-то сделать». Кажется, Эггзи засмеялся, нет, закашлялся, а потом и вовсе засипел, и Гарри, только что не собиравшийся уходить, вылетел из палаты как ошпаренный. Эггзи перевернулся на бок, уставившись на приоткрытую после его бегства дверь, и вроде бы хотел закрыть глаза, забыть и поставить точку, и не мог.

Гарри был прав. Слава Богу, что только отчасти. Время шло, образ джентльмена Гарри Харта, красочный и желанный, дал ощутимую трещину, но окончательно выдрать из себя эту любовь к нему Эггзи так и не сумел, а теперь уже никогда не сумеет. Гарри Харт засел в его груди не просто фигурально — буквально: от пули остался шрам чуть ниже линии ключиц, похожий расходившимися в разные стороны лучиками солнца, и скрывала его только застёгнутая на все пуговицы рубашка. Эггзи же нарочно надевал футболку, ему нечего было скрывать, пусть все смотрят. И Гарри смотрел — украдкой и в открытую, виновато и с тоской, с заранее обречённой надеждой. Смотрел и не подходил.

 

Рука Гарри опустилась ему на плечо, призывая задержаться после совещания, а Эггзи хотелось встать и выйти вместе с остальными рыцарями, хотя их общество с недавних пор опротивело ему ещё больше. Всегда было такое ощущение, словно они шептались за спиной Эггзи, сетуя на его несообразительность и тугоумие: ведь можно было не бросаться под пулю, а атаковать Мордреда, и тогда бы его обезвредили с куда меньшими последствиями.

— Ты спас мне жизнь, Эггзи, — едва они остались наедине, сказал Гарри будто бы не своим голосом — надломленным, неживым. — Все говорят об этом потому, что среди молодого поколения такая самоотверженность сейчас редкость, а не по той причине, на которую ты думаешь.

Эггзи не мог понять, куда смотрел Гарри, на его шрам или губы: взгляд Гарри метался непозволительно нервно для уверенного в себе джентльмена. Кажется, это была победа... но вкус у неё почему-то как у поражения.

— Не стоит благодарности, — выдохнул Эггзи, когда Гарри шагнул ему навстречу. — Не нужна мне твоя жалость, понял?

— Это не жалость, — лицо Гарри исказилось словно в агонии. — И никогда ею не было. Я ведь тоже люблю тебя, мальчик мой.

Он стоял уже вплотную к Эггзи, почти касаясь его кроссовок своими ботинками, и мог бы уже обнять его, раз уж... раз уж признался. Эггзи не понимал, почему это до сих не случилось. Может, даже сказав ему правду, Гарри всё ещё надеялся, что между ними ничего не будет. Может, солгал, и его чувство всё-таки было жалостью. Может, всё вместе.

— Тогда зачем было... — Эггзи не нашёлся, как назвать те несколько месяцев кромешного ада, — всё это?

Гарри с трудом поднял руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев его шрама:

— С нашей работой привязанность, тем более, к коллеге, однажды может обернуться против тебя. Я не хотел, чтобы ты повторил судьбу своего отца ради такого, как я. Только не ты.

А это... это было даже больше, чем Эггзи мог надеяться.

— Это наследственное, смирись. И вообще, рисковать своей жизнью ради кого-то не так больно и страшно, если этот кто-то отвечает тебе взаимностью.

Опять тягостное, гнетущие молчание, а в голове Эггзи стучала единственная мысль: пусть обнимет, ну пожалуйста, или хотя бы руку даст, невозможно же просто стоять рядом, как ни в чём ни бывало.

— Эггзи, — Гарри помедлил, с трудом подбирая слова, — если я ещё могу... исправить что-то, я...

— Можешь, что б тебя, — прорычал Эггзи дёрнул его за галстук, заставляя наклониться к себе, целуя в эти упрямые сухие губы, и шрам заболел просто дико.

А может, это был не шрам, а сердце.

Объятия Гарри стали судорожными, поцелуй — исступлённо-жадным, но нежным, а боль... Боль утихла и, кажется, насовсем.


End file.
